1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a telescoping derrick, and in particular, to a safety device attached to a derrick which assists a climber in his assent and descent of the derrick.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many assent and descent assistance devices use a counterweight to control the rate at which a climber ascends or descends. Workover rigs for oil and gas wells present special problems in protecting against injury resulting from falls due to the distance climbed. The worker may be required to climb while carrying tools and in harsh weather.
Typically, the climbing assistance apparatus which is presently used includes a counterweight to assist personnel in climbing and to control their descent. Normally the counterweight is carried on a line extending outward from the derrick to a stake driven in the ground. The line is reeved over a pulley. A harness locates at the other end for use by the climber. A disadvantage is that the lines and counterweight must be disassembled before the rig is contracted and reassembled after the rig is extended. This procedure is time consuming.